Perfect
by Buttermints
Summary: Harapan untuk bertemu sang kekasih ketika reuni harus pupus ketika sang kekasih malah tak menghubunginya. Namun sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi di tengah-tengah acara reuni itu. "Hubungan jarak jauh memang sedikit menyebalkan"-Seonho/Produce 101/Wanna One/Guanho (Guanlin x Seonho)/Oneshot/Mind to review?


**Perfect**

 _Oneshot_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, a little bit Fluff, Yaoi_

 _Byeongari Couple/GuanHo_

 ** _Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho_**

 _Rating: T to M_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

Hari itu awan mendung tampak menyelimuti langit senja kota Seoul. Udara dingin disertai rintik hujan yang mulai turun membuat sebagian besar orang memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dan menghangatkan diri. Namun berbeda dengan sosok bersurai cokelat yang tengah duduk termenung di balkon sebuah apartemen. Sosok itu tampak tak peduli dengan percikan air hujan yang mulai membasahi celana tidurnya.

Sesekali netra gelapnya melirik ponsel hitam digenggamannya, memastikan apakah orang yang ditunggunya sejak beberapa hari lalu menghubunginya atau tidak. Tapi nihil, diantara nama-nama yang muncul di layar, tak ada satupun pesan atau _misscall_ yang berasal dari orang itu.

Sosok bersurai cokelat itu mendesah pelan. Beberapa hari tak dihubungi oleh sang kekasih berhasil membuat hatinya _galau_ setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, selama empat tahun ia menjalani _long distance relationship_ antar benua–Amerika dan Cina–baru kali ini kekasih tingginya itu tak memberikan kabar apapun padanya. Jadi, wajar kan jika dia merasa khawatir.

Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri selama beberapa saat, kembali memikirkan sang kekasih yang menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

CKLEK–

"Seonho apa kau sudah– _yak_! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!"

Suara melengking yang familiar membuyarkan lamunan Seonho, seketika kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati kakak laki-lakinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Ah, hai _hyung_." Sebuah cengiran polos terbit di wajah manisnya, senjata yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghindari kemarahan _hyung_ nya.

Lelaki cantik yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil berkacak pinggang. Raut wajahnya tampak kesal sekaligus gemas melihat tingkah konyol sang adik. _Hey,_ orang bodoh macam apa yang mau duduk diam di balkon dengan cuaca seburuk ini? Kecuali jika orang itu memang ingin terkena demam dan pilek.

Adiknya satu ini memang tak pernah berubah.

"Cepat masuk kedalam dan tutup pintunya! Ya tuhan Seonho!" Lelaki itu kembali berteriak sebal, sementara yang diteriaki hanya nyengir kuda seraya menjalankan perintah _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Sepertinya dua tahun hidup di Amerika sama sekali tidak menghilangkan sifat bodohmu hmm?" Ujarnya seraya mencubit pipi gembul Seonho gemas.

"Aduh! Minki- _hyung_! Sakit!" Seonho mencebikkan bibirnya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah, bekas dicubit oleh Minki. "Aku baru datang dari Amerika dan kau sudah menyakitiku begini! Akan kulaporkan pada _eomma_!"

"Laporkan saja. Jika _eomma_ menelpon, aku tinggal bilang bahwa kau sengaja bermain hujan di balkon kamar dan tidak mengindahkan nasehat kakaknya untuk berhenti. Selesai." Jawabnya santai.

Bibir _kissable_ Seonho kembali maju beberapa cm setelah mendengar jawaban bernada santai itu. Ia memang selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan _hyung_ nya satu ini dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu akan kulaporkan pada Jonghyun- _hyung_."

" _Ck!_ Sudah, jangan bawa-bawa dia, lagipula kenapa kau malah bersemedi di balkon pada cuaca seperti ini? Bukannya kau bilang jika malam ini ada acara reuni?"

"Ehm– Aku– hanya sedikit merenung hehe." Minki menyipitkan matanya, sedikit curiga dengan jawaban sang adik.

"Merenung? Memang kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak! Hehe, tidak ada sama sekali. Semuanya aman." Seonho kembali memunculkan cengiran khasnya, berharap agar Minki tidak curiga.

"Benar?" Lelaki berpipi tembam itu mengangguk cepat. "Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen!" Minki tampak mengamati wajah Seonho sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, cepat bersiap. Barusan Jihoon menelponku, dia bertanya kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan dan mengangkat telepon darinya. Setelah ini balas pesannya, dia akan menjemputmu jam tujuh tepat."

"Jam tujuh?" Sontak kepalanya menoleh kearah jam doraemon yang terpasang di dinding. "Sekarang sudah jam 6 lebih 15 menit! Kenapa _hyung_ tidak memberitahuku daritadi?!"

Ia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Minki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya. Anak ini benar-benar tidak berubah, pikirnya.

"Jangan lupa bereskan kamarmu sebelum pergi!" Minki segera beranjak dari ruangan itu setelah mendengar jawaban 'ya' dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Seonho tampak sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Sedikit memutar badan, memastikan pakaiannya rapi dari segala sisi. Kemeja katun berwarna _mint_ dan celana bahan hitam membalut tubuh rampingnya dengan sempurna. Seonho tersenyum puas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Ah, kau tampan sekali Choi Seon–" Ucapannya terpotong oleh suara teriakan dari ruang tengah.

"Seonho! Jihoon sudah datang!"

"Sebentar _hyung_!" Ia segera beranjak dari depan cermin, menyambar dompet dan ponselnya, kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Di ruang tengah sudah ada Minki yang sedang asik berbincang dengan lelaki bersurai _caramel_. Senyum lebar kembali terbit di wajah Seonho ketika netra gelapnya menangkap sosok familiar yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Jihoonie!" Lelaki bersurai _caramel_ itu menolehkan kepalanya kemudian berlari menghampiri Seonho dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Seonho! Ya tuhan, aku merindukanmu!" Seonho tertawa kecil seraya membalas pelukan Jihoon.

"Aku juga! Kau tidak berubah ya, masih tetap pen– aduh!" Ia memekik ketika mendapat cubitan yang lumayan keras di pinggangnya.

"Anak-anak, maaf mengganggu. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 7 lebih 15 menit, kalian bisa terlambat jika tidak segera berangkat." Suara Minki menginterupsi acara reuni kecil mereka, sepasang anak muda itu tampak membulatkan matanya.

" _Oh my god!_ Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Jinyoung sudah menunggu di bawah. Minki- _hyung_ kami berangkat dulu!"

Jihoon buru-buru menyeret Seonho keluar dari apartemen. Seonho hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya diseret dengan tidak berperasaan oleh sahabatnya. Kejadian _seret-menyeret_ itu mengundang gelengan kepala dari Minki. Seonho dan Jihoon memang begitu sejak dulu, selalu saja ada kehebohan jika mereka berdua sudah berkumpul.

"Dasar anak-anak."

DRRT– DRRT–

 ** _Guanguanlin calling..._**

"Guanlin? Tumben sekali dia menelpon." Gumamnya seraya menekan ikon berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya. "Halo Linlinie~?"

" _Ah selamat malam hyung. Maaf malam-malam menelpon dan mengganggu waktumu."_

"Tak apa Linlinie, ah tumben sekali kau menelpon. Ada apa?"

" _Syukurlah. Apa Seonho sudah berangkat ke acara reuni?"_ Pertanyaan itu membuat Minki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia sudah berangkat sekitar 10 menit yang lalu dengan Jihoon dan Jinyoung."

Terdengar lembaran kertas yang dibuka dari seberang sana.

" _Baiklah hyung, terimakasih atas informasinya hehe. Sekali lagi maaf telah mengganggu waktumu."_

" _Yak!_ Tunggu! Kenapa kau menanyakan Seonho padaku? Kau kan bisa menghubunginya sendiri." Tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. "Jangan bilang jika kalian berdua bertengkar karena kau tidak datang ke acara reuni itu?"

" _Ah bukan–"_

"Pantas saja adikku terlihat murung saat dia sampai tadi pagi. Jadi itu karena dirimu?!"

" _Aku memang tidak menghubunginya selama beberapa hari–"_

"APA?! TEGA SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADA ADIKKU!"

" _Tidak hyung! Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."_ Ujar Guanlin cepat. _"Aku punya alasan mengenai hal itu dan akan kujelaskan padamu, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak memotong ucapanku sebelum aku selesai."_

Minki menghela napasnya pelan, mencoba menetralkan amarahnya yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Ia terlalu sensitif dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan adiknya, terlebih lagi jika menyangkut perubahan sikap sang adik. Biasanya ia akan langsung marah pada orang yang sudah membuat Seonho sedih, tapi pengecualian untuk kali ini. Selain karena ia sudah mengenal Guanlin sejak kecil, ia sedikit penasaran dengan mereka berdua.

" _Hyung? Kau masih–"_

"Baiklah. Kuberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tapi jika alasanmu itu tidak masuk akal, aku tak akan mengampunimu." Ucapan bernada ancaman itu dibalas dengan kikikan pelan dari seberang sana.

" _Yak!_ Apa yang lucu?!" Sahutnya kesal.

" _Maaf hyung, hanya saja kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Tetap seorang kakak yang posesif."_

"Cepat jelaskan, atau aku benar-benar akan memisahkanmu dari Seonho secara paksa."

Pemuda China itu meneguk ludah di seberang sana, sedikit takut dengan ancaman Minki yang tidak pernah main-main.

Dan dia sudah pernah merasakan realisasi dari ancaman itu saat dia masih di sekolah menengah atas dan hubungannya dengan Seonho baru berjalan 6 bulan. Minki benar-benar memisahkannya dengan Seonho selama seminggu karena salah paham.

" _Jadi begini hyung, aku tidak menghubunginya selama beberapa hari karena––––"_

Minki mendengarkan dengan seksama seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Guanlin. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tampak membelalakkan matanya, jari-jari tangannya tampak menutup bibirnya yang saat ini tengah terbuka lebar. Di seberang sana Guanlin masih terus berbicara, namun Minki sudah tak lagi memperhatikan ucapan-ucapan lelaki China itu. Terlalu terkejut dengan kata-kata yang didengarnya pada awal penjelasan Guanlin.

Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya di _single sofa_ , meluruskan kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas.

"K– Kau akan benar-benar m– melakukannya?" Ujarnya terbata.

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana.

" _Ya hyung, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama dan kurasa, hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat."_

Lelaki berwajah cantik itu tampak diam sejenak, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak cepat karena _shock_.

" _Hyung? Kau masih disana?"_

Minki tampak menghela napas sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah benar-benar memikirkan hal ini dan menurutmu itu yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, maka lakukan."

Helaan napas lega Guanlin terdengar samar di telepon.

" _Terimakasih hyung."_

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

Acara reuni yang digelar di hall sebuah hotel ternama di Seoul itu berlangsung dengan meriah. Terdapat beberapa _mini bar, booth_ dengan berbagai macam hidangan, _photo corner_ , dan sebuah panggung yang ditempati oleh sekelompok pemain musik. Tamu-tamu undangan tampak menikmati acara reuni pertama mereka setelah dua tahun lulus dari sekolah menengah atas.

Diantara tamu-tamu yang tengah sibuk melepas rindu dengan teman lama, terlihat Seonho yang menatap kosong segelas _Mojito_ di hadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang duduk bersama teman-teman satu _geng_ nya saat sekolah dulu. Harusnya ia senang karena bisa berkumpul dengan mereka setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu, namun saat ia menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang tidak hadir di meja itu, rasa senangnya seketika menguap entah kemana.

"Jadi, bagaimana Amerika Seonho- _ya?_ " Seonho terkesiap ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh orang di sebelahnya.

"E– Eh? Amerika?"

" _Aish_! Kau tidak mendengarkanku sejak tadi?!" Lelaki bersurai hitam yang duduk di sebelah Seonho tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena tidak diperhatikan.

"Jangan mengercutkan bibirmu seperti itu sayang, nanti aku lepas kendali– Ahk! _Yak!_ " Sosok bergigi gingsul itu melirik tajam kearah pelaku pemukulan di depannya. "Samuel Kim, jaga kekasih cerewetmu itu baik-baik. Aku tidak mau jadi bodoh karena terus dipukuli sendok olehnya"

"Kau sudah bodoh sejak dulu _eoh_." Timpal Daehwi–si pelaku pemukulan–.

"Seobie mereka mengataiku bo–"

"Sudahlah, kau itu memang bodoh dan mesum dari dulu."

Jawaban Hyungseob sontak membuat seluruh penghuni meja itu tertawa. Woojin–lelaki bergigi gingsul–tampak mencebikkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban sang kekasih yang sama sekali tidak mendukungnya.

Seonho yang awalnya tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka akhirnya melepaskan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi lucu Woojin.

"Ah akhirnya kau tertawa juga Seonho- _ah_. Sedikit aneh melihatmu diam seperti itu." Ujar lelaki berwajah _bule_ seraya menyesap minumannya.

"Hehe, maaf. Tadi aku sedikit tidak fokus." Seonho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Guanlin sejak tadi." Seonho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jinyoung. "Apa dia tidak datang?"

Seketika semua atensi penghuni meja itu beralih kepada Seonho. Merasa ditatap, Seonho memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalanya, kembali menatap gelas berisi _Mojito_ yang tinggal setengah.

"Seonho? Guanlin benar tidak datang?" Kali ini Jihoon yang membuka suara.

"Uh– A– Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Seonho terbata.

"Tidak tahu? Memang dia tidak mengabarimu?"

Gelengan pelan dari Seonho membuat mereka semua mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Daehwi hati-hati.

"Tidak. Hanya saja dia menghilang selama beberapa hari dan sama sekali tidak menghubungiku."

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia seorang CEO muda, sudah pasti pekerjaannya tidak sedikit." Samuel dan Jinyoung kompak menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui ucapan Woojin.

"Kupikir juga begitu." Seonho menghela napasnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan dan nikmati saja acaranya. Kita kemari untuk melepas rindu, ingat?"

Hyungseob mengangkat gelas berisi _cocktail_ nya diikuti oleh yang lain, termasuk juga Seonho. Setelah melakukan _cheers_ , mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan dengan topik yang berbeda. Sesekali Woojin melontarkan lelucon yang membuat suasana di meja itu semakin ramai. Seonho terlihat kembali tertawa melihat kekonyolan Woojin, sejenak melupakan pikiran-pikiran tentang kekasihnya yang menghilang.

Ditengah-tengah acara yang sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja lampu utama di hall itu mati, hal itu sontak mengagetkan para tamu disana, namun keributan mulai mereda ketika lampu-lampu kecil berwarna _orange_ yang terpasang di setiap sudut hall mulai menyala menerangi hall. Lampu sorot tampak mengarah pada panggung tempat grup pemain musik berada. Suasana yang sedikit temaram itu menciptakan atmosfer yang sedikit romantis.

"Woah ada apa ini?" Mata Jihoon tampak mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Entahlah, kurasa akan ada penampilan spesial. Lihat saja lampu sorot yang mengarah pada panggung itu." Seonho menunjuk ke arah panggung dengan piano di tengah-tengahnya.

"Kurasa Seonho benar, tadi piano itu tidak berada ditengah-tengah panggung." Ujar Daehwi seraya menyesap minumannya. "Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan tampil."

Tak lama kemudian, sosok tinggi bersurai hitam tampak berjalan menaiki panggung dan duduk di depan piano. Beberapa tamu disana tampak memekik tertahan ketika sosok itu menaiki panggung. Bagaimana tidak, sosok itu terlihat begitu tampan dengan dalaman hitam polos yang ditumpuk jas bergaris serta celana hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan sempurna.

Benar-benar sosok lelaki yang sempurna.

Seonho tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya ketika ia sadar siapa sosok yang kini tengah berada di atas panggung

Sosok yang beberapa hari ini menghilang tanpa jejak.

Dia–

"Bukankah itu Guanlin?" Hyungseob menyipitkan matanya, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

Sosok di atas panggung itu mulai menekan tuts piano, memainkan intro sebuah lagu yang sangat Seonho kenal.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

 _Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

Lelaki itu mulai bernyanyi seraya memainkan piano di depannya. Jemari rampingnya dengan lancar menekan setiap tuts, menghasilkan melodi-melodi yang terdengar indah.

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow,_

 _your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Mata tajamnya beralih menatap lelaki manis yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass,_

 _listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess,_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Seonho duduk terpaku di kursinya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku, sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Saat ini hanya gerak matanya saja yang bisa berfungsi dengan normal, berkedip, dan menatap kekasihnya yang tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung. Daehwi, Jihoon, dan Hyungseob terlihat merapat pada kekasih masing-masing, merasa sedikit terbawa dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh kawan mereka itu.

Seonho tak tahu, sejak kapan Guanlin beranjak dari panggung dan berjalan menghampirinya. Posisi Guanlin di atas panggung telah diisi oleh orang lain, menggantikan posisi Guanlin untuk bermain piano.

Tiba-tiba saja Guanlin sudah berada tepat di depan meja Seonho, senyuman yang sangat Seonho rindukan itu muncul di wajah tampannya. Sungguh, saat ini perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk. Semenjak lulus sekolah, ia benar-benar jarang bertemu dengan Guanlin secara langsung. Tinggal di negara yang berbeda membuatnya harus rela untuk tidak bertemu sang kekasih dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tapi sekarang, orang itu berada tepat di hadapannya dan menyanyikan lagu favoritnya.

 _Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know_

 _He shares my dreams,_

 _I hope that someday I'll share his home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my boy, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

Seonho menurut saja ketika tangannya yang dingin ditarik pelan oleh Guanlin menuju ruang kosong di tengah-tengah _hall_. Jujur saja, kakinya terasa lemas saat berjalan dan keringat dingin masih setia membasahi telapak tangannya.

Nafasnya seketika tercekat saat Guanlin tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya sambil memegang sebuah cincin. Pemandangan itu sontak membuat riuh seisi _hall_ , beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengabadikan momen itu menggunakan ponsel masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku yang telah menghilang tanpa kabar dan membuatmu khawatir." Guanlin mulai bicara menggunakan mikrofon di tangan kirinya. "Alasanku menghilang adalah untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaanku dan menyiapkan semua ini, untukmu."

Para tamu kembali bersorak riuh tak terkecuali penyandang status _uke_ di dalam geng mereka yang sibuk mengabadikan setiap momen dengan kamera. Sementara Seonho hanya diam seraya menatap Guanlin, dia _speechless_.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada orangtuaku dan orangtuamu untuk melamar anak mereka." Guanlin menarik napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Choi Seonho, _will you marry me?_ "

Orang-orang di ruangan itu kompak menahan teriakan mereka, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu momen penting yang tengah terjadi disana.

"A– Aku–" Seonho menggigiti bibirnya, berusaha menahan airmata yang siap meluncur turun kapan saja.

"A– Aku mau."

Jawaban terbata itu mengundang sorak sorai serta tepuk tangan dari semua tamu yang hadir. Guanlin menghembuskan napas lega, jujur saja, ia menahan napasnya sejak tadi. Seluruh rasa gugupnya ia simpan rapi dibalik wajah _stoic_ nya. Dengan senyum lebar, ia memakaikan cincin yang tadi dipegangnya ke jari Seonho.

Setelah itu ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan memeluk erat kekasihnya. Seonho membalas pelukan itu tanpa ragu, ia menumpahkan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya di dada Guanlin.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku Seonho- _ah_." Guanlin mengecup puncak kepala Seonho dengan sayang, sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap lembut punggung sang kekasih untuk menenangkannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

" _Hik_ a– aku merindukanmu bodoh! B– berbulan-bulan _hik_ tidak bertemu d–dan kau menghilang begitu saja." Guanlin tertawa pelan, kekasihnya satu ini memang menggemaskan.

"Maafkan aku, setelah ini kita pulang. Agar kau bisa lebih puas memarahiku"

Guanlin kembali tertawa ketika ia merasakan sebuah pukulan di dadanya. Ia semakin merengkuh erat tubuh kurus itu, sedikit menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini mengendap di hatinya.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

"Ah!" Seonho meremat surai gelap Guanlin ketika pemuda China itu melesakkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam lubangnya.

Guanlin membelai lembut punggung telanjang Seonho seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher yang sudah penuh bercak kemerahan itu. Berusaha membuat kekasihnya lebih tenang dan rileks.

"Katakan padaku jika kau sudah siap, oke?"

Seonho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tampak menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa nyeri di bawah sana. Ini memang bukan yang pertama bagi mereka berdua, tapi intensitas bertemu yang sangat jarang karena jarak yang jauh membuat mereka tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti ini. Jadi wajar jika ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika melakukannya.

"Uh– B– Bergerak."

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Guanlin sedikit membenarkan kaki Seonho di pinggangnya, sebelum akhirnya bergerak dengan perlahan.

" _Ssh._ Beritahu aku jika kau merasakan sakit." Guanlin mencium dahi Seonho yang basah oleh peluh. Seonho kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan Guanlin mulai menambah tempo gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat. Seonho meremat sprei dibawahya, melampiaskan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang kini tengah menderanya.

"Ah! Guan–linh."

" _So tight for me ssh–_ "

Guanlin terus menghujamkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang sempit Seonho, mencoba mencari titik menyenangkan yang ada di dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ahk!" Tubuh Seonho membusur ketika Guanlin mengujam tepat di _sweet spotnya_. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat saat batang keras itu menbruk _sweet spot_ nya berkali-kali.

"G– Guanlinh– Ah!"

" _God–_ "

Ekspresi Seonho yang tengah dilanda kenikmatan menghantarkan Guanlin semakin dekat dengan puncaknya. Belum lagi sensasi dinding panas yang kini menjepit erat kejantanannya, sungguh, Guanlin tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Yah! Nngg!"

Seonho memeluk erat leher Guanlin saat gerakan menghujam itu terasa semakin cepat. Kejantanan Seonho terlihat mengacung tegak dengan precum yang menetes di atas perut telanjangnya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak dalam rengkuhan tubuh kokoh Guanlin.

"Guan–linh Ah! Ham– pir"

Guanlin menggeram pelan ketika lubang itu semakin meremasnya kuat. Ia bisa merasakan jika kekasihnya akan sampai sebentarlagi, begitu pula dengan dirinya yang sudah berada diujung tanduk.

Ia sangat dekat.

" _G– Guanlin_!"

"Bersama sayang, _ah!_ "

Satu hujaman telak dan mereka sampai pada ujung gairah bersama-sama. Seonho menumpahkan benihnya diatas perut telanjangnya, sedangkan Guanlin menumpahkan seluruh benihnya di dalam Seonho. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu merebahkan diri di sebelah kekasihnya seraya mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah pasca orgasme. Perlahan ia membawa tubuh kekasih yang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya itu kedalam pelukannya, lalu mengecup lembut dahinya.

"Lelah..." Ujar Seonho seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Guanlin.

"Istirahatlah, kita bersihkan ini besok pagi saja."

Seonho mengangguk pelan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Guanlin dan mulai menutup kelopak matanya. Sebuah erangan meluncur dari bibirnya ketika Guanlin mengeluarkan kejantanannya, dan saat itu Guanlin menyadari sesuatu.

"Um– Sayang."

"Mmm?"

"Aku lupa tidak pakai kondom."

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

.

.

.

TOLONG MAAFKAN NC YANG GAGAL ITU /sujud/

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya **_Ed Sheeran – Perfect_** Pas dengerin lagu itu (yang piano version) aku mendadak baper dan kepikiran buat bikin Oneshot Guanho*lagi*.

Mungkin readernim ada saran couple lain yang bisa kujadikan _character_ di FF berikutnya? Biar ada sedikit variasi begitu hehehe.

Oke, terimakasih buat yang udah sempetin baca, favorite, follow, dan review FF ini.

Dan terimakasih bagi yang udah setia menungguku /apa/

I love you~

Akhir kata, jangan lupa review yaa

 **Love**

~Buttermints~


End file.
